Convivencia
by Dikana
Summary: Sophie sabía que vivir con Howl sería más accidentado de lo que cualquier historia podría contar. Pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Tabla para 30flufls.


**Notas de la autora**: Bien, por fin me he decidido a escribir algo sobre _El Castillo Ambulante_. ¡Viva! XD Y encima soy la que inaugura la sección de Diana Wynne Jones en castellano, para más INRI. No me lo esperaba, pero es tontería publicar esto en la sección de la película, porque es absolutamente _bookverse_. Espero no ser la última en aparecer por aquí, y que poco a poco se le vaya dando a esta gran novela el valor que se merece. Por desgracia, las editoriales hispanas son tan espabiladas que sólo la tradujeron por el éxito que tuvo la película de Miyazaki, sin pensar que Diana Wynne Jones es una excelente autora y se merece que la valoren por sí misma. Eso conlleva que las secuelas de _El Castillo Ambulante_, _Castle in the Air_ y _House of many ways_, no hayan sido traducidas al castellano, y que los fans de la saga nos hayamos quedado a dos velas. Aquí encontrareis spoilers de las tres novelas, lo advierto, en especial de las dos primeras, que son las que me he leído ya (estoy en espera de conseguir la última, jijiji)

Bueno, esto será un recopilatorio de one-shots escritos para la tabla de **30fluffs** en Live Journal. No sé con qué asiduidad iré actualizando, pero tampoco tengo prisa. No me he registrado en la comunidad correspondiente, también dejo constancia de ello porque no tengo ganas de líos. El mérito de las propuestas es de los creadores de dicha tabla, el mérito de los personajes es de Diana Wynne Jones por haberlos creado, y el mérito de la composición resultante de mezclarlos a ambos es mío por estar obsesionada con el universo de Ingary y tener muchas ganas de experimentar con tablas XD

Aquí os dejo el primer one-shot que voy a subir. Es el más largo porque enlaza directamente con el final de la novela y lo aprovecho para sentar las bases del escenario donde irán desarrollándose los demás (tranquilos, los otros no serán de más de 7 u 8 páginas de word) No voy a seguir una línea cronológica concreta, tampoco los iré subiendo en orden, y aunque la mayoría serán sobre Howl y Sophie seguramente utilice a los demás personajes y parejas también en alguna ocasión. Para más información sobre este proyecto, echad un vistazo a mi blog en LJ.

Y creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir… ¡Que lo disfrutéis! :D

**Title:** _Formalismos_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: **_Howl's Moving Castle_ (Diana Wynne Jones)  
**Pairing:** Sophie/Howl  
**Theme:** #02 – a ring; promise  
**Challenge:** Nop.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con _El Castillo Ambulante_ me pertenece, todo es obra de la fantabulosa Diana Wynne Jones.  
Summary: Vale. Habían decidido ser felices y comer perdices. Muy bien. Es algo que queda a la perfección en la última página de un fantástico cuento de hadas, como broche final a la batalla contra la Bruja. No podía ser de otra manera en Ingary. Pero que el lector cierre el libro no significa que la vida dentro de él no siga su curso.  
**Rating:** G

**_Formalismos_**

Las cosas en el Castillo Ambulante apenas cambiaron después de derrotar a la Bruja del Páramo. La fama de Howl se extendió por todo Ingary, eso sí. El rey le hizo un soberbio homenaje por haber encontrado al príncipe Justin y haber acabado con la Bruja. El retorno del príncipe y del Mago Súliman se celebró por todo lo alto. Kingsbury declaró fiesta nacional durante un par de días, en los que se sucedieron desfiles, bailes, ferias y cualquier evento imaginable. La improvisada familia que se había creado en torno al Castillo fue arrastrada de aquí para allá, protagonizando banquetes reales y presidiendo ceremonias de agradecimiento. Sophie terminó mareadísima, Howl con una resaca brutal y Michael consumido por la vergüenza.

Pero, una vez que se calmaron los ánimos, cada cual volvió a su hogar y la vida siguió su curso como hasta entonces.

Lettie se instaló en Kingsbury como aprendiz del Mago Súliman. Sophie se despidió de ella con un apretado abrazo, deseándole lo mejor y lamentando por primera vez desde la mudanza del Castillo que Howl hubiese cerrado la entrada a la capital. Sólo se animó al ver marchar a su hermana junto al hombre pelirrojo de marcadas facciones, con la misma determinación y tozudez que tanto la caracterizaban. No temía por ella en absoluto.

La señora Fairfax prometió visitarles de vez en cuando y regresó tristemente a Upper Folding. Al menos, Sophie estaba segura de que haber participado en el incidente con la Bruja le daría tema de conversación para mucho tiempo. Fanny hizo otro tanto, aunque ella vivía en una de las lujosas fincas del final del valle y le resultaba mucho más sencillo visitar a la peculiar familia del Castillo aprovechando la entrada de la mansión. Lo que ella prometió fue pasarse por allí pronto en compañía de su flamante esposo para que Sophie y los demás lo conocieran. La misma cercanía que compartían ahora con Fanny la disfrutaban también con Martha, que adquirió la costumbre de ir a verles todas las tardes. Michael se acercaba a Cesari a la hora del cierre y ambos volvían al Castillo dando un paseo por Market Chipping. Muchos días incluso se quedaba a cenar. Sophie no se había sentido tan completa en mucho tiempo.

Tras las fiestas de celebración, la floristería abrió de nuevo sus puertas como si no hubiese pasado nada. Howl dijo que prefería el anonimato de Market Chipping ahora que su trabajo como mago real le proporcionaba un sueldo fijo y constante, de modo que las cosas se quedaron como estaban. Sophie salía con Michael todas las mañanas a primera hora para recoger flores en el Páramo, seguidos por las bañeras flotantes. Luego volvían al interior para abrir la tienda. El primer día fue divertido y extraño al mismo tiempo. La gente se sorprendía enormemente al ver a Sophie con su aspecto real tras el mostrador y se preguntaban qué había sido de la _anciana tía_ de Howl.

- Bueno, ahora que el señor Jenkins ha decidido sentar la cabeza, su tía creyó conveniente marcharse de vuelta a su casa –se limitaba a explicar ella, intentando ignorar la creciente irritación que le provocaba tener que estar dando explicaciones a todo el que cruzaba la puerta-. Muy, muy lejos de aquí. No creo que la pobre mujer pueda repetir el viaje.

La increíble reaparición de Sophie se convirtió en el cotilleo por excelencia de todo el pueblo en cuestión de horas. Al final de la mañana todo el mundo había pasado por allí a echar un vistazo. Sophie esperaba que al menos tuvieran la consideración de comprar unas flores para disimular sus ansias de curiosear. Era duro mantener la compostura con Michael a su espalda reprimiendo carcajadas cada dos por tres al oír las estrambóticas historias que las grandes cotillas de Market Chipping habían elaborado para explicar la repentina desaparición de la mayor de las hermanas Hatter meses atrás.

Calcifer también estalló en carcajadas cuando Sophie se lo contó durante el descanso a la hora del almuerzo. Las llamas subían por la chimenea en fogonazos de buen humor.

- Antes te molestaba que no te reconocieran –reía divertidísimo-. Pero ahora que vuelves a tener tu aspecto, siguen más pendientes de la vieja tía de Howl que de ti. Quizá deberías volver a disfrazarte de anciana.

- Prefiero esperar a que esa etapa llegue de forma natural, gracias –Sophie lo fulminó con la mirada-. Sigue riéndote y te arrepentirás de haber vuelto después de romper tu contrato.

Aquello bastó para que Calcifer se controlara un poco y empezara a preguntar sobre las fiestas que habían protagonizado en Kingsbury y que él, poco dado a las aglomeraciones multitudinarias, había preferido perderse a cambio de unos días de vacaciones volando libremente por ahí. Sophie estaba contándole cómo el Mago Súliman y Howl se habían emborrachado de lo lindo durante el banquete de clausura, compitiendo por ver quién tenía más aguante (alguna estupidez sobre la _hombría galesa_, o algo por el estilo) cuando Michael entró en el salón del Castillo con varios paquetes de Cesari para la merienda.

- Sophie, Martha dice que eres toda una celebridad –comentó con una amplia sonrisa, dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa-. Todo el que entra en Cesari hoy va hablando de ti. Dice que está cobrando peso la teoría de que te fugaste a Kingsbury a buscar tu fortuna y allí malviviste hasta que te cruzaste por casualidad con el _señor Jenkins_ y su tía, que habían ido a la capital durante los días de fiesta por la muerte de la Bruja. Al enterarte de que había comprado la sombrerería intentaste ponerle un pleito por ser la legítima heredera del negocio, pero él se enamoró de ti en el acto y resolvió que lo mejor era casaros para arreglar el asunto. La anciana tía se marchó a su casa porque no aprobaba vuestra unión.

Las carcajadas de Calcifer llenaron el salón entero y Sophie tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que desde luego imaginación no le faltaba a aquella panda de cotorras. Seguramente fue así cómo se extendió también la teoría de que el Mago Howl se comía los corazones de las muchachas jóvenes.

Pero incluso este evento sensacional se fue diluyendo con el paso de los días y, poco a poco, Market Chipping recuperó su ritmo normal y sus habitantes volvieron a tratar a Sophie como a la vecina que habían visto nacer y crecer. El día a día se instaló en una agradable y tranquila rutina. Sophie sí podía asegurar ahora que era completamente feliz.

O casi. Porque en toda esta armonía había una fuerte nota discordante.

Howl, que había empalmado la fiesta del Club de Rugby en Gales con la lucha contra la Bruja y las contundentes celebraciones reales en Kingsbury, pasó dos días enteros durmiendo cuando volvieron finalmente al Castillo. Sophie enviaba de vez en cuando a Michael a su cuarto para comprobar que siguiera vivo. No se movía un ápice, pero al menos respiraba. Nadie tenía constancia de que se hubiese levantado para comer, beber o siquiera ir al baño en las últimas 42 horas. Sophie empezaba a preguntarse si habría caído preso del mismo encantamiento que la Bella Durmiente cuando por fin el mago hizo su reaparición en el mundo de los vivos al tercer día, durante la hora del almuerzo. Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies, envuelto en su fiel colcha de retales, con los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo rubio desvaído convertido en una maraña muy similar a un nido de pájaros. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y acto seguido su cabeza se derrumbó sobre la mesa con un fuerte _¡bum!_ Por la cara que puso Michael, era obvio que pensaba que ahora sí había muerto.

- Sophie… -dejó escapar Howl con voz de ultratumba-. Sophie… tengo mucha hambre…

Ella se dio por aludida en el acto y se puso manos a la obra para preparar la comida con rapidez. Un agradable aroma empezó a extenderse por el Castillo y pareció devolverle algo de vida a Howl, que no tardó en incorporarse cuando los platos comenzaron a aparecer frente a él. "Para estar medio muerto, engulle como una bestia", pensó Sophie con una mueca de escepticismo al ver al mago zampar brutalmente con más ansia que en toda su vida. Ese fue el único instante que pareció lleno de energía. Al terminar volvió a adoptar su aspecto miserable.

- Me encuentro muy mal –anunció débilmente-. Hacía años que no me sentía así. Creo que dormiré un poco más.

Y, tal cual había bajado, volvió a subir patéticamente y desapareció en su dormitorio otros dos días más. A Sophie le irritó su actitud casi tanto como los chismorreos que corrían sobre ella en Market Chipping. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con Howl desde que derrotaron a la Bruja y no podía evitar la sensación de que una vez más aquel impresentable intentaba escurrir el bulto. El problema es que ahora el bulto era _ella_. Y ese sentimiento no era muy tranquilizador. Lo más lógico era formalizar aquella situación cuanto antes. Cada vez se acordaba con más frecuencia de la terrible sentencia que había dejado caer Michael el día que Sophie llegó al Castillo meses atrás: _No conseguirás que se comprometa. Odia comprometerse_. "Pues ya puede ir cambiando de gustos –pensaba furiosa, arreglando los jarrones de flores de la tienda con más brusquedad de la necesaria-. No pienso permitir que se ponga a darme largas a estas alturas".

Howl resurgió de nuevo al tercer día, igual de horripilante que la primera vez, o más aún si cabe. Sophie se lo encontró bajando por las escaleras malamente cuando Michael y ella volvían de recoger flores en el Páramo por la mañana, antes de abrir la tienda. Ambos se quedaron mirándole con expectación. El pelo rubio se le había vuelto castaño, oscuro en las raíces y canela en las puntas, como si estuviera destiñendo lentamente hacia abajo.

- Creo que he dormido demasiado –sentenció Howl con voz pastosa, examinándose un mechón.

Y se encerró en el cuarto de baño durante toda la mañana.

- Bueno, al menos parece que ya se ha recuperado –comentó Michael mientras trasladaban las flores a la tienda.

Sophie quería creerle. Pero de repente se encontró a sí misma con el corazón en un puño, inexplicablemente nerviosa. Era fácil enfadarse con Howl mientras estaba traspuesto en su cuarto, más muerto que vivo, pero ahora que se había levantado definitivamente la hora de enfrentarlo había llegado. ¿Y qué debía hacer ella? ¿Abordarlo primero? ¿Esperar a que él sacara el tema? ¿Dejarlo caer sutilmente o ir al grano? Era abrumador pensar que su vida estaba a punto de tomar una resolución de proporciones gigantescas…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sophie? –inquirió Michael, mirándola con extrañeza.

Ella sabía que se había sonrojado, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la dignidad.

- Nada… Se nota que el verano va avanzando, cada vez hace más calor aquí.

Cuando cerraron, horas más tarde, y volvieron al salón del Castillo para comer, se encontraron a Howl sentado ante la chimenea hablando con Calcifer. Llevaba puesto el traje azul y plata, que había recuperado su color normal, y su pelo volvía a ser rubio brillante. No había nada en su pulcra figura que recordara el lamentable estado que había lucido en los últimos días. Además, parecía de muy buen humor. De hecho, estaba llorando de la risa, partido en dos por las carcajadas.

- Sophie –exclamó al verla entrar, pasándose una mano por los ojos para intentar recomponerse-. Sophie, Calcifer me ha dicho que eres toda una celebridad en el pueblo. ¡Qué calada te tiene esta gente! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi anciana tía? Me sorprende que no hayan pensado que me embrujaste para enamorarme y te deshiciste de la pobre vieja por ser un estorbo para tus planes. Qué diabólica mente la tuya.

Sophie se sonrojó de indignación y vergüenza, detalle que debió divertir aún más a Howl, pues redobló sus carcajadas.

- ¡Cállate ya! –le espetó ella, lanzándole el delantal a la cara-. ¡Si tienes tiempo para andar durmiendo durante días como una marmota y burlándote de los demás, podrías hacer también algo de provecho! ¡Tenemos trabajo en la floristería, no estaría mal que nos echaras una mano!

- Está bien, está bien –cedió Howl mansamente, utilizando el delantal para secarse las lágrimas mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por reprimir la risa-. Mañana mismo me uno a la procesión de bañeras. Creí que no te gustaba mi forma de atender a la clientela…

- ¡Quiero que _atiendas_ a la clientela, no que la embrujes para que se lleve mil cosas más de las que pide en un principio!

Howl rompió a reír otra vez.

- ¿No tienes trabajo en Kingsbury? –se apresuró a intervenir Michael para evitar otra confrontación.

- Le he pedido al rey un par de meses de vacaciones –explicó Howl sonriente-. Creo que después de todo me lo he ganado con creces. Además, con el Mago Súliman de vuelta no soy tan imprescindible.

- Excusas para vaguear, eso es lo único que quieres…

- Sophie, cariño, no hables así, es muy raro oírte decir cosas de vieja cascarrabias con ese encantador aspecto de muchacha. Además, cuando te enfadas estás demasiado guapa, ten compasión de mí.

Si lo que pretendía era callarla, lo consiguió de inmediato. Sophie sintió que volvía a sonrojarse profundamente. Michael también se sonrojó, con cara de estar echando de menos las botas de siete leguas para desaparecer de allí rápidamente. Y Howl aprovechó el colapso de los dos para levantarse, riendo aún por lo bajo.

- Bueno, yo ya he comido. Lo siento, pero tenía demasiada hambre como para esperaros. Os he dejado preparada la comida de paso. Sí, Sophie, no pongas esa cara, ¿creías que sólo sé hacer huevos fritos y panceta? He vivido solo muchos años y sé cocinar tan bien como cualquiera, que conste. ¿A que no te lo esperabas, sabelotodo? Voy a salir a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas. Me siento como si hubiese estado durmiendo medio año.

Se estiró y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, rezumando buen humor por todos sus poros.

- No os preocupéis por mí, volveré para la cena.

Sin más, giró el tirador a la mancha naranja y salió al camino de gravilla de la mansión, antes de cerrar tras él y desaparecer de la vista. Sophie y Michael intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿No está como muy… _eufórico_? –musitó el muchacho-. ¿Será por haber recuperado su corazón?

Sophie se encogió de hombros. Prefería no hacer comentarios al respecto. Aquella actitud la había sorprendido tanto como a Michael.

Martha vino poco después a merendar con ellos, aprovechando que tenía la tarde libre en el trabajo. Mientras Michael se sentaba a la mesa, inmerso en un nuevo conjuro que le había preparado Howl antes de la lucha contra la Bruja, Martha y Sophie se instalaron cómodamente ante la chimenea con sendas tazas de té, charlando. Sophie tenía la impresión de que el pobre Michael intentaba demostrarle a su prometida que era un eficiente mago en potencia trabajando duro, pero Martha parecía mucho más interesada en los cotilleos que corrían en torno a Sophie y en la extraña actitud de Howl.

- Bueno, lo que me sorprende a mí es que aguantara las fiestas en Kingsbury de un tirón y sin parar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias –comentó la menor con aire crítico-. Creo que se tenía en pie por obra de magia, no hay cuerpo humano que aguante eso. Es normal que haya necesitado tiempo para descansar.

- A mí me da igual el tiempo que necesite para descansar –refunfuñó Sophie-. Como si quiere estar durmiendo un año entero. Pero que no se comporte como si no pasara nada. Eso es lo que me condena.

- No creo que se comporte como si no pasara nada, Sophie. Dale tiempo para que se espabile, aún debe andar algo confuso. Ya irá acordándose de las cosas poco a poco.

- ¡No me digas que puede haberse olvidado de lo que dijo! Todos estabais delante, más le vale recordarlo o te aseguro que…

Calcifer parecía muy entretenido con la conversación de ambas mujeres, pasando sus ojos naranja de una a otra alternativamente con sumo interés. Michael, por otro lado, se hundía cada vez más en la hoja de su conjuro, como si considerara que no debería estar escuchando una charla tan privada y femenina.

Sin embargo, el buen humor de Howl desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció. Cuando volvió de su misterioso paseo por el valle, a última hora de la tarde, tenía aspecto de haberse chocado con un muro de ladrillo de varios metros de grosor. Aún sonreía animado durante la cena y volvió a troncharse de la risa con las historias que contaba Martha sobre los chismorreos que circulaban en torno a Sophie por todo el pueblo. Pero sus ojos verdes se desenfocaban con frecuencia, clara señal de que tenía la mente en otro sitio. Sophie lo observaba de reojo con disimulo, sintiéndose cada vez más enferma. Quizá que él hubiese recuperado su corazón no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Quizá lo que sentía por ella se había desvanecido igual que ocurría siempre que le correspondían, y no se atrevía a enfrentar el asunto porque odiaba discutir.

- No te preocupes tanto –le musitó Calcifer aquella noche, cuando todos se habían retirado ya a dormir y sólo ella permanecía sentada silenciosamente ante la chimenea con aire decaído-. Howl va en serio esta vez. ¿No viste la pinta que llevaba cuando acudió a rescatarte de la Bruja?

Sophie hubiese deseado decirle que aquella teoría que habían elaborado Calcifer y Michael sobre el interés que Howl demostraba hacia las chicas en relación al tiempo que pasaba encerrado en el baño arreglándose apestaba bastante. No sería la primera vez que aquellos dos se equivocaban de cabo a rabo con el mago. Pero ella tampoco tenía ánimo para discutir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sophie se levantó adormilada antes del amanecer para empezar una nueva jornada y se quedó estática al encontrar a Howl cruzando el salón, ya arreglado, en dirección a la puerta. Él pareció mirarla con ternura, aunque Sophie no podría asegurarlo con certeza, porque la luz era muy escasa.

- Buenos días, Sophie –saludó en voz baja-. Hoy voy a salir, no creo que vuelva hasta la noche. La procesión de bañeras tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Colocó el tirador en la posición negra y se escabulló hacia la oscuridad con sigilo. Sophie se quedó allí plantada con la boca abierta, sintiéndose bastante idiota. Michael se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de ella durante todo el día, asustado al ver la forma en la que manejaba las tijeras mientras recogían flores en el Páramo. Su mal humor amenazaba con marchitar todas las flores de la tienda de nuevo y se vieron obligados a cerrar temprano. El resto del día, Sophie lo empleó en empezar a coserse un vestido utilizando unas telas que Fanny le había traído como regalo en su última visita. De repente tenía unas ganas enormes e inexplicables de vestirse de acuerdo con su edad y deshacerse de los viejos trajes de siempre.

- Siempre cosiendo para otros –mascullaba entre dientes mientras preparaba los patrones-. Ya es hora de coser para ti misma, Sophie. Eres joven, maldita sea.

Michael tuvo que ayudarla a tomarse a sí misma las medidas, con bastante vergüenza por su parte.

- Quizá deberías esperar a Martha para que te eche una mano… -intentó argumentar para escabullirse.

La mirada que le lanzó Sophie fue suficiente para hacerle saltar de la silla y correr hacia ella con el metro de costura en la mano. Sophie ya no volvió a soltar la aguja en todo lo que quedaba de día, cosiendo con fruición. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para combatir las ganas de subir a la habitación de Howl y asomarse por la ventana para comprobar si estaba pasando el día con la familia de su hermana. Quería confiar en él, pero la idea de que estuviera paseándose despreocupadamente por Gales no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Tenía pinta de querer huir del Castillo con demasiado entusiasmo.

Aún seguía cosiendo cuando la puerta se abrió, ya bien entrada la noche, y Howl hizo su aparición, cargado con varios libros de aspecto enmohecido y cara de cansancio absoluto.

- Espero que eso que tienes entre las manos no sea mi traje gris y escarlata –dejó escapar mirándola con recelo-. No creí que fueras a descuartizarlo otra vez tan pronto.

- Te lo tendrías merecido –gruñó Sophie, sin alzar la vista siquiera-. Pero, para tu información, tú no eres el centro del universo. Estoy haciéndome un vestido para mí.

- ¿Para ti? –Howl abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Dios mío, eso es increíble! ¡Pensando en ti misma por una vez! Sophie, eso es maravilloso.

Parecía genuinamente contento. Se acercó con rapidez a ella, asomándose con curiosidad por encima de su hombro. Sophie se apartó con una mueca, aún de mal humor.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –le espetó, ocultando el vestido con dignidad-. ¡Vete a reírte de otra!

- No me estoy riendo. ¿Crees que ese color conjunta con tu pelo? ¿No sería mejor un azul marino, o un blanco? ¿O azul con rayas blancas?

- ¡Métete en tus asuntos! ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo el día?

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo irónica que suena esa pregunta después de haberme gritado que me meta en mis asuntos?

- Ha llegado una carta de Kingsbury para ti de parte del Mago Súliman. Creo que el rey quiere hablar contigo.

- Me da igual, estoy de vacaciones.

- ¡Y hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo en la tienda!

- Confío plenamente en tus capacidades superiores para hacerte cargo de todo en mi ausencia.

- ¡No intentes escurrir el bulto otra vez!

Howl se echó a reír, dando por finalizada la discusión. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el mago ya volvía a estar inmerso en sus pensamientos. Dejó la pila de libros en la mesa y comenzó a ojearlos con aire reflexivo. Aguantó en silencio cerca de diez minutos, con la llameante mirada de Sophie clavada en la nuca, antes de soltar finalmente:

- He estado en Gales, como te habrás imaginado. Intentando recuperar algunos de los libros que vendió Megan. Necesito uno en concreto urgentemente. También me he comprado otros nuevos. Ha sido un día agotador, ni siquiera he comido. ¿Estás satisfecha, doña Fisgona?

- No me das pena, ahórratelo –Sophie frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

- Me temo que no es asunto tuyo –cerró de golpe el libro que tenía entre las manos, haciendo que una nube de polvo se elevara en el aire ante su rostro-. Bien, éste servirá. Me voy a acostar, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi alimentación, gracias –caminó con aire trágico hasta las escaleras, llevándose el libro con él. Parecía inexplicablemente ofendido-. Por cierto, no te molestes en meter tu inquieta nariz en esos libros. Los he encantado para que no pueda leerlos nadie más que yo.

Y desapareció en el piso de arriba, cerrando de un portazo.

- Insoportable –masculló Sophie-. Va a despertar a Michael. ¿Qué pretende?

Pero no pudo aguantar sentada ante la chimenea. Se levantó con lentitud, dejando el vestido nuevo de lado, y se acercó a la mesa para echar un vistazo a los libros que Howl había dejado allí. Todos tenían las hojas en blanco, como si nadie hubiese escrito en ellos. El único que permanecía impreso estaba escrito en una lengua extranjera que Sophie no sabía leer. Lo cerró violentamente con frustración, levantando otra nube de polvo. Lamentaba profundamente que Calcifer hubiese decidido tomarse aquella noche libre para revolotear por el cielo nocturno del valle. Necesitaba desahogarse urgentemente con alguien.

La situación empeoró en los días siguientes. Howl no les acompañó ni una sola vez a recoger flores al Páramo, pero cuando Michael y ella volvían se encontraban al mago ya sentado a la mesa de trabajo, con la cara hundida en sus libros. Parecía habérsele olvidado eso de pasar dos horas encerrado en el baño arreglándose. De hecho, adquirió la costumbre de vestirse de forma mucho más modesta y pasaba los días en mangas de camisa por ahí. No se movía de la mesa para nada que no fuera imprescindible. Tampoco ayudaba en la tienda, y cuando cerraban la floristería y volvían al Castillo siempre se lo encontraban en la misma postura en que lo habían dejado.

- ¿Qué crees que está haciendo? –le preguntó Sophie a Michael un día, mientras colocaban las flores en los jarrones antes de abrir.

- No tengo ni idea –admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero sea lo que sea, tiene pinta de ser muy complejo. Yo tampoco puedo leer lo que hay escrito en esos libros, pero ayer vi a Howl dibujando unos símbolos extraños en un papel y parecía muy concentrado. Siempre está con la carta del Mago Súliman en la mano, consultándola cada dos por tres. Quizá sea algo para el rey.

- Dudo mucho que haya renunciado a sus vacaciones así como así…

Pero el hermetismo de Howl era absoluto. Ignoraba abiertamente todas las preguntas. En realidad apenas hablaba, ni siquiera cuando Martha venía de visita a última hora de la tarde. Permanecía acurrucado en un rincón de la mesa, trabajando sin parar y murmurando por lo bajo mientras los demás charlaban y reían. Ni siquiera cuando Fanny se presentó un día a cenar con el señor Sacheverell Smith para presentárselo pareció salir de su mutismo. Aunque aguantó un par de horas haciendo de anfitrión cortésmente y sonriendo con amabilidad a los invitados, Sophie estaba segura de que no prestaba la menor atención a lo que le decían. Aquello ya empezaba a preocuparla en serio.

- No estés tan decaída, amor mío –intentó animarla Fanny por lo bajo cuando se despedían en la puerta, abrazándola con fuerza-. Deja que ese hombre aclare sus ideas primero, ya verás como todo se arregla pronto. ¿Te están sirviendo las telas que te traje? ¡Siempre tuviste tanta maña para la costura…! Apresúrate en hacerte buenos vestidos dignos de ti. En septiembre es la feria y deberíamos ir todos juntos con nuestras mejores galas. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha parecido mi querido señor Smith?

Sophie intentó hacerle caso y a partir de entonces se volcó con más ahínco aún en la costura de su vestido nuevo. El ambiente en el Castillo se volvió extraño, con Howl trabajando silenciosamente en un rincón y Sophie trabajando silenciosamente en otro, sin mirarse y sin dirigirse la palabra. Michael no parecía sentirse muy cómodo entre ellos y cada vez pasaba más tiempo por ahí con Martha. El único que parecía divertirse con la situación era Calcifer, que empezó a quedarse diariamente en el Castillo sin moverse de la chimenea para no perderse detalle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntaba de vez en cuando Sophie, como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Ahhh, qué mala es la curiosidad –replicaba Howl con una risilla, y no volvía a abrir la boca.

Sophie deseaba abofetearlo hasta que el pelo rubio recuperara su castaño original.

Tras una semana de estudio intensivo, Howl empezó a experimentar con distintas sustancias. Ahora se pasaba las mañanas mezclando polvos en cuencos y machacando hiervas o finas hebras de algo similar al cobre. Con frecuencia sus ensayos explotaban o llenaban el salón de extrañas nubes malolientes. El mago se frustraba cada vez más y se pasaba todo el rato mascullando palabrotas entre dientes. Un día pareció conseguir por fin una mezcla estable y comenzó a hacer dibujos con entusiasmo sobre un papel. Luego quemó una de las esquinas y dejó caer la hoja dentro del cuenco para que se consumiera allí. Aquella explosión le dejó todos los pelos de punta y provocó un mal humor tan palpable que Sophie se sorprendió de que Howl no se deshiciera en limo verde.

- Creo que es alquimia –comentó Calcifer aquella noche, después de que Howl subiera a acostarse con otro portazo y él y Sophie se quedaran solos en el salón-. Es algo bastante complicado. Jamás le había visto hacerlo.

- ¿Y para qué demonios sirve eso?

- Para muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro de para qué la está empleando Howl.

Sophie suspiró con desánimo. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Howl sólo intentaba evadirse para no afrontar la situación en la que estaban.

- Anímate –soltó Calcifer de repente-. No te preocupes. Es probable que Howl todavía esté confundido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin corazón, tiene que acostumbrarse de nuevo a él. No creo que sea fácil.

Pero Sophie ya estaba hasta el moño de darle tiempo a Howl para que dejara de estar confuso. Como no se aclarara de una vez ella misma se encargaría de aclararlo a golpes.

Al día siguiente entró en el salón a media mañana con determinación, dispuesta a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Howl seguía sentado en su sitio, como siempre, consultando un libro con abatimiento. Seguramente intentara descubrir qué había fallado el día anterior. No reparó en Sophie hasta que su sombra se proyectó sobre él. Cuando la miró compuso una expresión asustada. La joven no debía ofrecer un aspecto muy tranquilizador, con los brazos en jarras, una escoba en la mano y el ceño duramente fruncido en su dirección.

- ¿Has cerrado la tienda, querida? –musitó Howl con una sonrisa algo tensa, intentando sonar conciliador.

- Michael se está encargando –replicó Sophie secamente-. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esta situación?

- No sé a qué te refieres…

- ¡A esto! –Sophie señaló la pila de libros en blanco con la mano-. ¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?

- Nunca pensé que la curiosidad pudiera volverte tan violenta.

- ¡No es curiosidad! ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué pasa! ¿De repente te has vuelto antisocial? ¿Sin corazón eras un frívolo y con corazón un ermitaño? ¡Explícate de una vez!

- Sophie… -Howl pareció repentinamente obnubilado, mirándola desde abajo con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y una expresión indescifrable-, cuando te enfadas tu pelo parece arder con la luz del fuego. Me encanta. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres preciosa?

Y alargó una mano hacia un mechón rojo dorado que se escapaba del moño de Sophie. Ella se encargó de interceptarla de un manotazo.

- No me vengas con cuentos chinos –espetó furiosa, intentando ignorar el calor que le cubría el rostro-. No vas a confundirme otra vez, más te vale contestarme o…

Howl se rió.

- ¿Has terminado ya tu vestido nuevo?

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- Si has terminado el tuyo, ¿querrías hacerme uno nuevo a mí también, por favor? Blanco, a ser posible.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué? –se apresuró a cortar Howl, fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Es que aquí no se viste la gente de blanco cuando se casa?

Sophie sintió la cara arder, y el sonrojo se multiplicó cuando Howl soltó una carcajada. Tuvo que reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas para no romperle la escoba en la cabeza.

- ¡Tíñete uno, como hiciste para el funeral! –le gritó descompuesta, y se marchó como un vendaval de vuelta a la tienda, cerrando al salir con tal portazo que las paredes temblaron.

Tardó un buen rato en serenarse lo suficiente como para comprender que el muy miserable había vuelto a evadir sus preguntas con descaro.

Sophie tuvo que cambiar de táctica. Abordar a Howl no servía para nada. Lo más seguro era que él incluso disfrutara a lo grande de ser el centro de atención con tanto secretismo y misterio. De modo que pasó a ignorarlo abiertamente durante el resto del día. Se sentó a coser ante la chimenea y no abrió la boca en toda la tarde. Su enfado debía proyectar un aura muy densa a su alrededor, porque oía a Howl removerse incómodo en su silla y lanzar teatrales suspiros de autocompasión, mezclados con las habituales explosiones y palabrotas entre dientes. Pero ella no cedió un ápice. "Estúpido cretino –pensaba con rabia, cosiendo sin parar-. Si pretende seguir dándome largas de esta forma, se va a arrepentir de no tomarme en serio. ¡Se va a arrepentir de verdad!".

- No trasnoches demasiado, querida –entonó suavemente Howl al irse a acostar, en un obvio intento de hacer las paces.

- ¡Bah! –farfulló ella como toda respuesta.

No se acostó hasta haber terminado el vestido. No pudo evitar inspirar con orgullo al mirarlo, satisfecha.

- Lleno de juventud, como yo –le murmuró contenta. Pero enseguida se mordió la lengua para no añadir más. No tenía ganas de ir por ahí con un traje encantado.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano a las calles de Market Chipping y no volvió hasta media mañana. Nada más entrar en el Castillo, Howl salió a su encuentro con cara de preocupación, como si hubiese estado esperando detrás de la puerta o paseándose por el salón.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –inquirió inmediatamente, casi abalanzándose sobre ella-. Michael tampoco está por ningún sitio. ¿Os habéis ido antes de que me levantara sin decirme nada? ¿Es que nadie ha abierto la tienda hoy?

- No –contestó Sophie lacónicamente, alzando el rostro con dignidad en un gesto que le había visto a Lettie millones de veces-. Hoy nos hemos tomado el día libre. No veo que tenga que darte explicaciones, ya que participas tanto en la floristería como yo en el Palacio Real.

Intentó esquivarle para cruzar el salón, pero Howl le cerró el paso.

- ¿Dónde está Michael?

- Dijo que echaba de menos tener perro y se fue a dar un paseo por las granjas de las afueras a ver si algún granjero le vendía alguno. ¿Puedes quitarte de en medio?

- ¿Y qué es ese paquete que traes?

- Lo siento, _querido_, pero no es asunto tuyo.

Sin muchas contemplaciones, Sophie le hundió el paquete a Howl en el estómago para apartarlo y se escabulló rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño, cogiendo en el camino otra bolsa que tenía preparada en la silla frente a la chimenea.

- ¡Sophie! –exclamó él dolorido, con gesto de reproche, y echó a correr tras ella-. ¡Sophie, eres injusta conmigo! ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto por una tontería? Pronto…

- ¡Lo siento, tengo mucho que hacer, hasta luego!

Y, antes de que él la alcanzara, se metió en el cuarto de baño y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Le oyó maldecir al otro lado y la amortiguada voz de Calcifer riéndose con un directo:

- Lo estás haciendo fatal, Howl.

Casi le dio pena oír el frustrado quejido que emitió Howl como respuesta, pero no tenía intención de ablandarse tan pronto. Dejando todos sus paquetes en el suelo, se dirigió con decisión a la bañera y abrió el grifo de golpe. Desde que llegó al Castillo, aquel sitio había parecido el territorio privado de Howl, estaba harta de tener que lavarse siempre con prisas para no estorbarle. Pero esta vez iba a ser ella la que se encerrara allí durante un par de horas. Necesitaba relajarse. De modo que se desvistió tranquilamente, se soltó el largo y ondulado cabello rojizo y se metió en el baño con una inmensa felicidad. Ya desde el agua inspeccionó los distintos tarros, evaluando cuál sería el más indicado para lavarse. Abrió y olió varios hasta que se decantó finalmente por uno y, encogiéndose de hombros, vertió un chorrito en la bañera. En el acto empezó a crearse una intensa espuma perfumada. Y Sophie se hundió en el agua con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo, dispuesta a olvidarse de Howl y de todas sus estupideces.

No era de extrañar que Howl se tirara allí dentro dos horas. Sophie tuvo que admitir que aquello era tan agradable que se perdía la noción del tiempo. Se te quitaban las ganas de salir y volver al mundo real. Era la mejor forma de evadirse y recuperar fuerzas al mismo tiempo. "Quizá la convivencia haga que me termine volviendo tan egoísta como él –meditó mientras alzaba un pie del mar de espuma y observaba cómo los dedos empezaban a arrugársele-. Pero habrá que arriesgarse. La verdad es que no está mal esto de pensar en uno mismo de vez en cuando y cuidarse un poco. No me extraña que Howl se haya acostumbrado a vivir así". Y ese pensamiento la enfurruñó tanto que terminó sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua para tragarse las ganas de gritar.

No salió de la bañera hasta que todo su mal humor se diluyó entre la espuma, y aún así le costó horrores levantarse. Casi tuvo que arrastrarse fuera del agua, recordándose que aún tenía cosas que hacer. Pero enseguida se animó al empezar a vestirse. Las medias de seda que Howl le había comprado para que se hiciera pasar por su anciana madre ante la señora Pentstemmon y el rey quedaban de maravilla en las piernas de una joven muchacha. Y las elegantes enaguas de lino con volantes resultaron el complemente ideal para su vestido nuevo, que sin duda era la joya del conjunto, de un amarillo pálido, casi color crema, con un corpiño que se ajustaba a su figura, volantes en los bajos, cuello abierto y manga corta. Muy veraniego y muy cómodo.

Sophie sonrió abiertamente al mirarse al espejo, considerándose a sí misma verdaderamente guapa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era maravilloso sentirse así. Apenas se dio cuenta de que canturreaba cuando agarró el frasco con el cartel de POLO SECANTE y se espolvoreó un poco en el húmedo pelo, que se le secó en el acto, formándole los bucles pelirrojos más definidos que había logrado en su vida. Tenía unas inexplicables ganas de reír. Y así, más contenta que unas pascuas, se calzó unos botines blancos que se había comprado esa misma mañana, agarró un elegante sombrero a juego y abandonó el baño junto con el montón de paquetes vacíos.

Howl estaba mezclando algo cuando ella salió. Al levantar la vista para mirarla, el cuenco se le escurrió de las manos y rodó estrepitosamente por la mesa, esparciendo a su paso todos los ingredientes. Había puesto una cara digna de conservarse para siempre en la memoria. Incluso Calcifer se irguió en la chimenea con aire boquiabierto y los ojos naranjas fijos en ella con incredulidad. Sophie hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse mientras se colocaba con gracia el sombrero.

- Bien, me voy con Michael a dar un paseo por el pueblo –anunció-. Luego recogeremos a Martha para ir a comer a casa de Fanny, que ha insistido mucho en invitarnos. Como tienes tanto trabajo, le dije que tú no podrías ir, Howl. Pero no os preocupéis, volveremos para la cena. Hasta luego.

Dejó los paquetes al lado de la chimenea y avanzó hacia la salida con resolución. El tacón de los botines nuevos repiqueteaba a cada paso contra el suelo de tablas desnudas. Howl la siguió con la mirada fija y los ojos como platos. Parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Mejor.

- S-Sophie… -balbuceó a duras penas, haciendo amago de levantarse de la silla cuando ella pasó por su lado.

Pero la joven se apresuró a cerrarle de nuevo la puerta en las narices.

Hacía un día espléndido y Sophie se sentía de un buen humor incomparable. Se rió cuando Michael se sonrojó al reunirse con ella en Market Square, y cuando Martha la contempló impresionada y alabó su aspecto con gran alboroto. Se sentía más joven que nunca. Disfrutó enormemente del paseo. También disfrutó de la cara que puso Fanny al verla después, agarrándola de las manos con expresión maravillada.

- ¡Cariño, estás preciosa! ¡Serás la comidilla del pueblo durante un mes más como te pasees así por las calles!

Ella sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta. De repente todo el mundo le parecía maravilloso. El marido de Fanny, algo tímido en su primer encuentro en el Castillo, fue el anfitrión ideal, haciendo gala de un gran sentido del humor y un excelente gusto durante la comida. Martha parecía entusiasmada con él y Michael se mostraba muy distendido y alegre. Eran la estampa ideal de una familia feliz.

- ¡Qué pena que no haya podido venir el Mago Howl! Había preparado un pastel de carne especial para él. Ese muchacho necesita que le dé un poco el aire, últimamente tiene un aspecto espantoso.

La armonía se quebró bruscamente y en el soleado cielo de Sophie aparecieron oscuros nubarrones. Era inútil intentar ignorarlo y bullir en efusividad, no lograba ser tan despreocupada como Howl para pagarle con su misma moneda. El comentario de Fanny hizo que la punzada de la culpabilidad la atacara, pensando que quizá había sido demasiado intransigente. Y, muy a su pesar, el universo perdió parte de su aire maravilloso.

Ese sentimiento se agudizó cuando volvieron por la noche al Castillo y Howl salió a recibirlos con el pelo revuelto, ojeras y mirada miserable. Tenía aspecto de haber sufrido varias explosiones en plena cara a lo largo de la tarde. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no hizo ningún comentario mordaz ni se compadeció de sí mismo melodramáticamente. Escuchó con atención a Michael mientras éste le hablaba de la velada en casa de Fanny. Incluso trató a Sophie con suma cortesía, haciéndola sentir más culpable aún.

- ¿Has cenado? –inquirió ella, conciliadora-. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

- Descuida, ya he cenado. Deberías acostarte, estarás cansada.

- Tú también deberías irte a dormir, no tienes muy buen aspecto…

- No, hoy me quedaré hasta tarde. Ya casi lo tengo. Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes.

Sophie se retiró resoplando, reprimiendo las ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo para que dejara de comportarse como un crío.

En los días siguientes, intentó seguir adelante con su plan. Pasaba toda la mañana en la tienda y por las tardes salía a pasearse por ahí con Michael, Martha o Fanny, o con los tres a la vez. Apenas paraba en el Castillo y el tiempo que permanecía allí lo empleaba en coserse un nuevo vestido, esta vez azul y blanco, sentada ante la chimenea sin decir palabra. Howl siempre la seguía con la mirada por el salón cuando ella entraba o salía, luciendo unos lacrimosos ojos anhelantes de cordero degollado, y derramaba o hacía explotar lo que sea que tuviera entre las manos en ese instante. En verdad su aspecto parecía estar empeorando preocupantemente. El pelo estaba poniéndosele castaño otra vez. Cada día trasnochaba hasta más tarde y se levantaba más temprano. Solía adoptar con frecuencia una pose derrotista de trágico patetismo cuando la gente lo miraba, como un silencioso doliente, haciéndoles saber sin palabras que se sentía solo y herido por el abandono de su aprendiz y su… _lo que quiera que fuese Sophie para él_.

Por fin, la ridícula guerra llegó a su clímax una mañana en que Sophie, al levantarse, se encontró al mago derrumbado sobre uno de sus libros, aún en la mesa y con el cuenco en la mano, babeando las hojas en blanco. Habría podido pasar perfectamente por un cadáver si no fuera por sus fuertes ronquidos. Aquello hizo que la paciencia de Sophie rebasara su límite. No podía soportar que ese idiota descuidara su salud de esa manera sólo por inspirar lástima. Lo despertó sin miramientos, regañándole con enfado, y lo obligó a meterse en el baño a empujones para que se lavara y relaja un poco también. Howl estaba abriendo los grifos de la bañera en el mismo instante en que Sophie y Michael salían al Páramo, pero cuando éstos volvieron rato después se lo encontraron ya otra vez sentado en su silla, fresco y limpio como una lechuga, pero igual de absorto en su trabajo.

Y Sophie, con un hondo suspiro, se rindió definitivamente.

Aquella noche, mientras cosía su nuevo vestido, vio con claridad que se quedaría en esa situación para siempre. No importaban las bromas que Howl hiciera sobre bodas si no pretendía tomárselo en serio. Al paso que iba, dentro de poco se convertiría en la _joven sobrina _de Howl, sustituyendo a su anciana tía en la limpieza del Castillo, la administración de la floristería y la preparación de la comida, pero nada más. Sería la "señora" de la casa, desde luego, pero en una patética versión de ama de llaves. Una madre improvisada que cuidase de todos y que lo mantuviera todo en orden. Era realmente deprimente. Echó un triste vistazo al cubículo de debajo de las escaleras donde solía dormir y suspiró.

- ¿Habría alguna forma de llegar a mi viejo dormitorio en el ático?

No dirigió la pregunta a nadie en concreto. Michael se había ido a dormir temprano y el único que permanecía allí era Howl con sus libros. Calcifer tampoco estaba y el fuego crepitaba en silencio, sin personalidad. Nadie contestó.

- Quizá, si abriéramos un agujero en la pared, como hicimos para acceder a la tienda… -añadió Sophie, pensativa-. ¿No se podría? Me gustaría tener un cuarto propio, la verdad.

- Tú ya tienes cuarto propio, Sophie.

Sophie le dirigió una mueca escéptica a Howl, pero él estaba inclinado sobre un papel, delineando con sumo cuidado unos extraños símbolos.

- ¿Te refieres al hueco de debajo de las escaleras? Sinceramente, eso de dormitorio tiene poco…

- No, me refiero a _mi_ cuarto –atajó él con naturalidad-. Mi cuarto será el tuyo. ¿Para qué quieres uno nuevo ahora? ¿Para volver a mudarte dentro de tres semanas?

Sophie se quedó mirándole boquiabierta. Esta vez fue ella la que perdió el habla. No era una jugada para evadir sus preguntas sobre el extraño trabajo que llevaba a cabo, ni intentaba encandilarla para distraerla. Lo decía en serio. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

- ¿Por qué dentro de tres semana?

Howl sonrió sin mirarla, aún concentrado en sus dibujos.

- No sé, es lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en organizar una boda? No creo que mucho, viendo la facilidad con la que se casa aquí la gente de la noche a la mañana…

- Howl –Sophie lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. Las manos se le habían crispado sobre la tela azul. Tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz-. Si quieres que nos casemos, ¿por qué no me lo pides de forma decente de una maldita vez?

- ¿Debería pedírtelo con flores? Creo que es absurdo regalarle flores a una florista…

- ¡Hay muchas más formas de declararse, cretino!

Se estaba enfadando otra vez. Le escocían los ojos de forma misteriosa, como si una ráfaga de viento del desierto acabara de impactarle en la cara. Howl amplió su sonrisa. Soltó la pluma, agarró una vela cercana y prendió fuego a una de las esquinas del papelito, dejándolo caer dentro de cuenco una vez más.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ¿por qué me tienes en tan baja estima? Sólo te he pedido que seas un poco más paciente.

- Tú no me has pedido nada…

- Pero todos los demás te lo han pedido por mí, ¿no?

Sophie tuvo ganas de tirarle las telas a la cabeza. O mejor, un tronco en llamas. Volvía a sentirse horriblemente idiota, como cuando se destapó lo de la señorita Angorian. Como cuando se enteró de que todos sabían desde el principio que estaba bajo una maldición. Quería gritarle con indignación que era un imbécil, pero el papel se consumió del todo y una pequeña explosión hizo surgir del cuenco una nubecilla de humo blanco.

- Vaya, ya era hora, gracias a Dios –resopló Howl con alivio, agitando la mano ante el cuenco para disipar el humo-. Justo a tiempo, menos mal. Si no, habría sido bastante incómodo encontrar la forma de cerrar dignamente esta conversación.

Cogió el cuenco y lo volcó sobre su mano. Un objeto pequeño y redondo cayó en su palma y Howl lo examinó de cerca con ojo crítico, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Luego le sacó algo de brillo con una de las puntas de su camisa. Sophie se quedó rígida y muda, sin atreverse apenas a respirar, mirándole fijamente. Se le aceleró el pulso horriblemente cuando él se levantó con un suspiro y se acercó a la chimenea.

- Quita esto de en medio… -musitó al llegar junto a ella, arrebatándole el barullo de telas y lanzándolo a un taburete cercano.

- ¡Oye…!

- Por el amor de Dios, mujer, cállate ya –Howl se agachó hasta arrodillarse a los pies de Sophie, sentándose en los talones, y cruzó los brazos tranquilamente sobre su regazo, alzando la mano ante sus ojos para mostrarle el anillo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Un anillo te parece una forma adecuada de declararme? ¿Vas a casarte conmigo ya?

Sophie apretó los labios y arrugó la frente. Los ojos le escocían cada vez más.

- No sé si esto puede considerarse exactamente una declaración…

- Bueno, ya me conoces de sobra. Eso es lo mejor de todo, que no tengo que fingir algo que no soy.

Y Sophie se alegraba de que él no tuviera que fingir. Se alegraba mucho más de lo que había creído posible. Negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencida, y cogió el anillo con delicadeza para observarlo. Era de plata, ancho, con una filigrana en oro que lo circundaba y un rubí en el centro.

- ¿Eres tan tacaño que decidiste hacerlo tú mismo en vez de gastarte el dinero en comprar uno?

- ¡Qué insensible! Llevo semanas penando para crear un anillo que sea único y exclusivo para ti, ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Debí haberlo supuesto…

Pero ambos sonreían abiertamente, como el día que se deshicieron de la Bruja. Sophie sentía el corazón burbujear dentro de su pecho, como si estuviera riéndose a carcajadas.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un negado para la alquimia, _querido_.

- Disculpa, _querida_, pero habría terminado este anillo mucho antes si tú no hubieses estado paseándote todo el día de arriba abajo por el Castillo con ese vestido nuevo. No hacías más que distraerme. Te aseguro que lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos era estar sentado delante de un cuenco que explotaba cada dos por tres.

- No me paseaba para que tú me miraras –replicó Sophie, haciéndose la desentendida. Si hubiese podido verse a sí misma en ese momento se habría sorprendido al comprobar que estaba tan adorable como la mismísima Lettie el día que el Mago Súliman le ofreció ser su tutor.

Howl alzó las cejas con escepticismo y pareció a punto de hacer un comentario muy poco fino, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento.

- ¿Ves esos grabados? –explicó a cambio, volviendo a centrarse en el anillo y señalando la filigrana en oro que lo rodeaba, a modo de finas líneas que se entrecruzaban-. Son típicos en Gales. Allí se estilan estas cosas. Quería que llevases algo del lugar donde nací. Es una tierra hermosa, me gustaría que la conocieras. Quizá te lleve allí unos días de vacaciones cuando vayamos a ver a Megan. Cuando estuve allí el otro día le dije que iba a casarme y casi le dio un infarto.

Sophie podía imaginarse la escena a la perfección. La idea de presentarse ante su futura cuñada era todavía más aterradora que compartir la vida entera con alguien como Howl.

- Supongo que la familia del novio viene en el lote cuando una se casa –comentó divertida-. Habrá que ir a presentarle a Megan mis respetos y dejarle claro que vengo en son de paz. Aunque, si nos quedamos allí unos días, espero que no nos alojemos en su casa. ¿Tengo que pedirle formalmente tu mano también? Por cierto, ¿has ido tú a pedirle mi mano a Fanny sin decírmelo? La veía siniestramente compinchada contigo en estas últimas semanas…

- Fui el primer día que me levanté después de recuperarme de la resaca. Nada se escapa a tu experto ojo, Sophie.

- ¿Y por qué volviste con cara de haber sido aplastado por un muro de ladrillo?

- Porque tu señora madrastra es mucho más guerrera de lo que esperaba. Casi me dio más miedo que tú.

Sophie se echó a reír. Howl amplió su sonrisa al mirarla.

- También tiene una inscripción dentro –añadió, señalando de nuevo el anillo-. Mírala.

Sophie se lo acercó a los ojos para poder leer la cara interior a la luz del fuego. La inscripción era muy escueta y concisa. En letras rizadas y elegantes podía verse un simple _Cuídalo_. En un primer momento no lo entendió, pero al girar de nuevo el anillo, la luz anaranjada de las llamas arrancó un destello del rubí que coronaba el conjunto. No tenía una forma regular. Más bien parecía una especie de judía aplastada. Su aspecto le resultaba muy familiar, aunque fuera una reproducción a escala muy pequeña.

- ¿Es esto un corazón? –inquirió, alzando la vista hacia él-. ¿Ya estás intentando librarte de él otra vez tan pronto?

- Bueno, creo que tú eres mucho más indicada para cuidarlo que un demonio de fuego –rió Howl-. O al menos eso espero. En cualquier caso, creo que es un contrato justo. ¿Querrás hacerte cargo?

- Descuida –asintió Sophie, y no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa de orgullo al colocarse el anillo en el dedo. Aunque el tacto con el metal era frío y extraño, una sensación muy cálida se extendió por su mano y le subió por el brazo hasta que pareció desembocar en su propio corazón, que tembló conmovido-. ¿Acaso es un anillo embrujado? Me siento como si me hubieses echado un encantamiento…

- ¡Claro que sí, querida! –exclamó él, ampliando su sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo con descaro-. Te he echado el conjuro más viejo que existe. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Cállate –masculló Sophie, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo-. Y de todas formas, aprovecho para recordarte que si pretendes que me traslade a tu dormitorio más te vale limpiarlo antes. No quiero vivir entre porquería.

- ¿Limpiarlo? –Howl la miró acusadoramente-. Creí que ciertas damas ya le habían dado un buen repaso hace poco mientras yo arriesgaba mi vida en plena batalla con la Bruja del Páramo. ¡Vaya con las mujeres de esta familia, no puede uno perderlas de vista ni un instante! ¿El anillo es de tu talla?

- Ehh… creo que me queda un poco grande.

- Tsk, siempre poniéndole pegas a todo –protestó Howl, pero cogió su mano con suavidad y delineó el contorno del anillo con los dedos. Éste menguó de inmediato hasta ajustarse perfectamente a la medida de Sophie-. Pero mejor así, no queremos que lo pierdas por ahí, ¿eh?

- Desde luego, ya te imagino envuelto en limo verde por la depresión si eso llegara a ocurrir. Tampoco tengo ganas de que vuelvas a pasarte dos semanas haciendo explotar el salón para fabricarme otro.

- No tengo la culpa, ha sido un proceso muy delicado. En la alquimia, mezclar los ingredientes te da el material sin más, pero para darle personalidad al anillo se requería un trabajo mucho más complejo. Había que ir diseñando parte por parte y añadirla a la mezcla con conjuros de impresión. Lo más difícil fue la gema, no lograba que me saliera como yo quería. De hecho estoy pensando que lo mejor será hacer un conjuro de sujeción que lo mantenga pegado a tu dedo para siempre.

- No te pases, tampoco hay que exagerar. Entonces, esos dibujos que andabas haciendo todo el tiempo, ¿era la decoración del anillo? ¿Y qué hay de los libros?

- Casi todos son de alquimia. Hay uno sobre orfebrería y otro es de grabados tradicionales célticos. Lo usé para inspirarme, no soy muy bueno con el dibujo –Howl parecía divertido-. ¿Ha quedado satisfecha la curiosidad de la señora o aún quieres saber algo más?

- No, con eso está bien, gracias.

La joven se quedó mirando el anillo sonriente, mientras el mago miraba sonriente a la joven.

- ¿Te gusta? –inquirió con repentina suavidad.

Sophie se acordó del día que hicieron la mudanza del Castillo y de lo mucho que Howl se había esforzado secretamente para que todo quedara de su agrado. De nuevo tenía la fuerte impresión de que le gustaba que lo apreciaran y valoraran sus detalles. Pero esta vez ella estaba mucho más preparada para dar una respuesta satisfactoria. Le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una abierta y sincera sonrisa. Esperaba que ésta pudiera reflejar la felicidad que sentía.

- Sí –asintió-. Es precioso, Howl. Ha valido la pena. Muchas gracias.

Él también sonrió, de una forma que Sophie no había visto nunca antes. Bailaba una luz extraña en sus ojos verdes, pero enseguida bajó la vista, riéndose por lo bajo, y se apoyó en la silla para volver a ponerse en pie. O al menos eso pensó Sophie que pretendía. Sin embargo, sólo se incorporó lo justo para acercarse a ella y besarla con delicadeza en los labios.

Aquello no la sorprendió. Total, un beso siempre es el broche de honor a una declaración y proposición de matrimonio. De hecho, Sophie esperaba que lo hiciera. De modo que cerró los ojos de inmediato y le correspondió como mejor pudo, besándole también. Habría jurado que Howl sonreía contra su boca. No pudo evitar alzar las manos para envolverle el rostro con cariño y acariciarle lentamente el pelo. Su suavidad la sorprendió. Era como acariciar un peluche. A Howl también pareció gustarle, porque se le escapó un suspiro y se estiró un poco más para acortar las distancias, sin saber muy bien a qué parte de la silla agarrarse para no derrumbarse sobre ella.

Era una sensación cálida y agradable. Sophie pronto se encontró deseando que durara para siempre. Suspiró cuando Howl empezó a envolverla disimuladamente por la cintura con un brazo, y ya estaba a punto de abrazarlo por los hombros en respuesta cuando de repente el fuego crepitó con brusquedad y el mago se separó rápidamente de ella, volviendo la cara hacia las llamas. Calcifer le devolvió la mirada con una surrealista expresión inocente. El gesto de Howl se transformó de modo aterrador.

- ¡Maldito impresentable! –masculló, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada que habría convertido en piedra a la mismísima Bruja del Páramo-. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No te habías ido a volar por ahí para disfrutar de tu libertad?

- He vuelto justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo –replicó Calcifer sin inmutarse. Parecía divertidísimo-. No os preocupéis por mí, podéis seguir. A mí no me molesta.

- No tientes tu suerte, fisgón –masculló Howl, levantándose del suelo definitivamente con un gruñido-. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de echarte un cubo de agua encima.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayáis decidido poneros cariñosos justo delante de la chimenea. Hay un montón de rincones aquí que están fuera de mi campo visual donde podríais haberos escondido.

- ¡No tenemos que escondernos en ningún rincón, ésta es nuestra casa!

Sin embargo, el mal humor se le esfumó casi en el acto. Howl volvió a la mesa y empezó a recoger todo el barullo que había extendido durante aquellos días, silbando alegremente. Parecía más satisfecho de sí mismo que nunca, si es que aquello era posible. Sophie intentó ignorar el hecho de que le ardía el rostro. No estaba muy segura de si era por el beso, por la interrupción o por el plural que Howl había usado al hablar de la casa. También sonrió con entusiasmo, contenta. Casi ni le importó que Calcifer empezara a reírse de ella estrepitosamente al mirarla.

Al día siguiente, Howl durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana y cuando por fin se levantó se encerró en el cuarto de baño durante tres horas. Salió envuelto en fragante perfume, con el pelo rubio intenso y una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara entera. Entró en la floristería como un vendaval, con el delantal puesto, y se abalanzó sobre Sophie para abrazarla por los hombros y plantarle un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

- ¡Nos vamos a casar, señoras! –le gritó al par de mujeres maduras a las que Sophie estaba atendiendo en ese momento, que ahora miraban al mago con los ojos como platos y cara de aprensión. Howl agarró la mano derecha de su ahora prometida, alzándola para que todos vieran el anillo-. ¡Ha prometido aguantarme para siempre, ¿qué les parece?! ¡Hoy todas las flores a mitad de precio!

- Parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad –comentó al rato un Michael avergonzadísimo, después de que Sophie echara a patadas a Howl de la tienda y le amenazara peligrosamente son cosas innombrables si volvía a asomarse por allí antes de recuperar la compostura-. Nunca le había visto tan contento, Sophie. A lo mejor lo transformas en alguien respetable, y todo.

- Lo dudo mucho –resopló ella.

Pero lo cierto es que le daba igual, pensaba con una sonrisa, y miraba el anillo con el rubí en forma de corazón. Al fin y al cabo, Howl tenía razón. Ella había prometido aguantarlo para siempre. Y de esa forma sería mucho más divertido.

**_-- Fin --_**

**N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo me divertí un montón escribiéndolo, es genial acoplarse al estilo de la autora, se hace muy ameno. Ojala lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

Esta tabla admite retos, así que si tenéis algo que proponerme para que escriba sobre esta gente, aprovechad. La tabla está publicada en mi blog, pero no es imprescindible echarle un vistazo para sugerir cosas. ¡Retadme, retadme! XD (pero no os paséis, por Dios, y no pidáis cosas que no sean canon, porque me niego a semejante blasfemia, muajajaja)

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!

Sed felices y cuidaos mucho ;)


End file.
